Love, Hate, and Panties
by OfLoveAndLust
Summary: Bella is sexually frustrated with Edward. Recently she has been having very interesting dreams about Jasper. If Edward won't give Bella what she wants then she will get it from someone else. Only problem is that Jasper hates her. Rated M, Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Love, Hate and Panties**

**A/N: Hello lovely readers and welcome to another short 5 chapter fic I came up with recently! It actually hit me like a ton of bricks and I exclaimed out loud "Oh yeah that will be good!" No one was around at the time thank goodness! Saved myself from that embarrassment! This is A/U I guess you could say because Bella never cut her finger at her birthday party and Jasper never tried to kill her. Oh and my Bella is a little bitchy in this story. I mean wouldn't you if you didn't get any vampire ass? I would be! At least I would want it from Jasper and not Edward haha!**

**But alas Jasper is just a hot, moody, vampire who wants Bella for different reasons. So, yeah, just wanted to clear that up! Enjoy and please review because it makes me post chapters quicker!**

I dreamed about him again last night. I can't even escape from him in my dreams. This is getting way out of hand.

Why do I even think about him this way? He is mean, hateful, and a bully! Who in the world would fantasize about someone like that?

I sigh loudly and roll over to stare out my window. Looks like another rainy day and no sunshine. Typical Forks, Washington weather.

At least I have one thing to look forward to everyday.

Edward Cullen.

I try to smile as his image pops into my head, but Edward just plain pisses me off now and gets on my every last nerve.

His image is quickly replaced by the evil one who now haunts my dreams and when I am awake.

I hit the pillow next to me and bite my lip. He _is _gorgeous and not to mention a body I would love to feel against mine.

_Okay Bella lets rethink that last statement._

Yes, I am in love with Edward, but he doesn't give me everything I truly want.

Actually, there are two things he can't give me. Well, pretty much down right refuses to until he thinks the time is right.

And the time has always been right. At least to me.

Those two things are as follows: sex and turning me into a vampire.

But, sadly I will not receive such amazing gifts until dear old Eddie is ready.

Gag me with a fucking spoon.

His sentimental bullshit I can only take for so long.

I hear my Dad moving around downstairs and I sit up in my warm bed. I run my fingers through my waves and sigh.

Another flash of the beautiful but hateful creature I was dreaming of appears in my head.

I needed a cold shower.

School blows. I was actually one of those nerds who liked school and did all my homework and even asked for extra credit when I didn't need it.

But now I dread school. I turn in my homework late most of the time, and fuck extra credit. Now I spend all my time trying to figure out why lusty dream guy hates me so damn much.

I never did anything to him! That is what is so confusing! Sure I am dating his brother, but that doesn't mean you have to be a giant dick to me now does it?

I think not.

So, here I am sitting in Trigonometry biting my pencil and staring at said lusty dream guy.

His back is to me but I can see him tense every so often and do a little peek over his shoulder at me. I know he can feel my anxiety and frustration but he will never willingly admit it. I roll my eyes and furrow my brow at him to only watch him quickly advert his attention back to the front of the class.

I look over at Rosalie and glower at her. She is a frigid bitch that one is. And surprise, surprise she is Edwards sister.

He has a lot of _siblings _I guess you could say. See Carlisle Cullen (aka Doctor Please Fuck Me Now as I like to call him) is a vampire and made himself a little vampire family. Not being a mean vampire of course but helping them out so they wouldn't suffer from all their tragic could be ends of their lives.

So, yeah, he is their hero and adoptive father. Esme is the adoptive mother, and then there is Edward, Rosalie and Emmett (who are together as in mates for life) then there is Alice who left the family to "_find herself" _as she said. Leaving last, but not least.

Jasper.

The hot, moody, fuck-head of a lusty dream man I am obsessed with.

When Alice left Jasper he was heartbroken, a complete mess, and I guess you could say that is where the hatefulness began, but you see, he was always like that even when he and Alice were together.

When Alice left six months ago something in Jasper snapped and he became a complete asshole. At first I didn't blame him, but now I'm just sick of the stupid shit.

"Bella?

I turned my head to look at Jessica who thinks she is one of my best friends, but the truth is I can't stand that whiny bitch. She gets on my nerves like a damn fly does when it buzzes around your food for fucking ever.

"Yeah?" I ask trying to sound friendly. I think I glared at her a little bit.

"You coming to the movies with us tonight? I mean you and Edward?" She blinked a couple of times and did that stupid giggle of hers.

I wanted to slap her silly.

I shook my head. "No we have other plans. Sorry."

She frowned but nodded. "Okay. Next time."

I tried my best to smile, I really did, but I just did a weird nod, head shake thing and turned back to pay attention to Mrs. Stover the trig teacher.

Next time my ass.

After school I sat in the silence of Edward's car waiting for him to quit talking to Emmett and Jasper and get me the fuck away from this place.

Finally he opened the door and I watched Emmett and Jasper get into the Jeep and drive off.

"Rough day?" Edward asked with a slight smile on his thin lips.

I wanted to punch him but that would only give me a broken wrist if not arm.

"Isn't every day of high school rough?" I growled and shuffled down lower into the seat and stared out the window.

I heard his airy chuckle before he started the car and we drove off. "I guess if you make it that way. You used to like school and actually have fun. Now you don't."

I looked over at him and saw the concern in his eyes. I felt guilty for a minute and then remembered why I had become that way.

Like a selfish little bitch I wasn't getting what I wanted and I let it take over my life.

Oh, yeah, and I wanted his hot brother.

"I don't know either." I lied and returned to the window feeling my cheeks burn.

He took my hand in his and brought it to his lips to lightly kiss it. I looked up at him again and felt that familiar tug of love for him. Little things like that always make me remember why I love him.

"It will be alright Bella. Now lets go to my house." Edward said and gave me a sad smile.

I felt my stomach clench. His house. Which meant Jasper. Great.

His house also meant our regular routine. Or should I say our regular boring and frustrating routine.

Typical make out session but nothing further.

Ever.

It always got heated don't get me wrong, but then Mr. Up Tight Pants would stop us.

At this point I was almost to the fucking breaking point.

I sighed and tried to enjoy the quiet ride to the Cullen house.

Once there I knew what awaited me.

Jasper.

At least Emmett was there. Emmett was like my big brother and I loved him to death. Rosalie hated me though so I wasn't happy to be seeing her, but I was use to her bitchiness.

When we walked in the first thing I heard was the blaring music. We entered the kitchen and then the living room to see Emmett and Rosalie making out on the couch and the couch was bending quite dangerously.

Wow. Now I had seen everything.

Once they heard Edward clear his throat they were apart in a flash and fixing their clothes.

Emmett was smirking the whole time while Rosalie looked as if she wanted to kill us. Well me at least.

"Sorry to have interrupted." Edward said smirking at the two.

"Don't worry bro we will pick right back up where we left off when you guys leave the room." Emmett winked at us and I blushed.

Rosalie hissed and vanished in a split second.

"Shit. See you guys later." Emmett said and ran after her.

Damn I wish that were Edward and me. Or rather someone else….

I wanted to be physical with someone so bad it hurt. When you get so close multiple and multiple of times to only be told that _we have to stop _gets old pretty fucking fast and I end up getting pissed off and sexually frustrated.

"Well that was awkward." I said stupidly. I mentally smacked myself in the head.

Edward chuckled and intertwined our hands. "Come on. Lets go upstairs."

I tried not to get pissed off but it was hard not to. I didn't say anything. I only followed him up the stairs. At the top of the stairs is where I lost my footing and fell into someone hard and wet.

Yes, I said hard and wet.

I snapped my head up to see a half naked Jasper holding me in his arms. Instinctively I looked down to where the towel was wrapped securely around his waist.

Well damn the luck.

I felt the heat rising in my cheeks I was sure I was going to faint.

"Bella! Are you alright?" Edward asked taking me into his arms now. I missed Jaspers arms. They were so strong and so well defined. His whole body was well defined.

My throat was thick as I stared at his chiseled chest and abs. And my goodness those arms! I had a thing about guys' arms. I like them not skinny and not to beefed up either. Just defined in a nice way. And Jasper had perfect arms.

Edwards were a little on the skinny side.

"Bella answer me!" Edward snapped and I quickly looked up into his golden eyes.

"I'm fine. Fine." I croaked and turned around in his arms to stare at Jasper again who was standing perfectly still watching me.

Damn the guy had nice legs and even nice feet! Shit I needed help.

"Sorry Jasper." I said barely above a whisper but I knew he would hear me.

"You're apologizing for tripping?" He asked in disbelief. He shook his head at me. "Wow."

And there was the asshole coming out.

"She's definitely a winner Edward." Jasper spat and turned to walk into his room. Edward let out a low growl and in a flash he was standing in front of Jasper.

"How dare you Jasper!" Edward hissed and grabbed Jasper by the shoulders. But Jasper was quicker than Edward and before Edward or I knew what was happening Edward was on the ground flat on his back with Jaspers foot on his neck.

"You should know better." Jasper drawled with a sneer.

Holy shit I might just make a mess of my panties just yet.

My boyfriend just got told off and it was the hottest thing ever.

I focused my smoldering eyes on Jasper and I heard myself breathing heavily. He turned his cold eyes to mine and I swear I saw a smirk emerging on his hard face.

"What the fuck is going on up here?" Emmett yelled as he and Rosalie appeared on the top landing.

"Nothing." Jasper said and took his foot off Edward's neck and let Edward stand.

Edward was by my side in a split second and hugging me close to him.

What a pussy.

"You two grow up and quit fighting!" Rosalie snapped and started back down the stairs. Emmett glared at his two brothers before following Rosalie.

"Come on Bella." Edward said in a tight voice. He grabbed my hand and started to drag me towards his room.

I was still staring at Jasper who was still standing in the same spot with that damn towel still wrapped securely around his waist.

The damn thing didn't even budge an inch!

Just my fucking luck.

I opened my mouth to say something, what I was going to say I had to no clue, but I just gaped at the sexy piece of ass in front of me.

Just as Edward pulled me inside his room Jasper fucking hot asshole Hale winked at me.

I needed a new pair of panties and quick.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Good so far? I hope so! Show me the love in a review! Please? Pretty please with a hot Jasper on top?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey guys! WOW, I am totally shocked at the feedback I got from the first chapter! Thank you all SO much! Thursday morning when I was checking my e-mail and I had two pages of reviews, alerts, and favorites it just made my day! **

**Also I just noticed that I didn't have any page breaks for Chapter 1 and that's because I completely forgot! I know that is frustrating so I am very sorry but this chapter will have them! Please review and enjoy!**

Once in Edward's room I quickly sat down on the bed on account that my legs felt like jelly and I was shaking.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward asked as he sat down next to me. I didn't even look at him I just nodded. Jasper winked at me. It was shocking, weird, and mind blowing all at the same time. Oh, and that I also wanted to fuck him right then and there.

I was blushing. I hope Edward doesn't notice.

"I can't believe he said that to you and reacted the way he did!" Edward growled. He got up off the bed and started pacing back and forth in front of me.

Good. He didn't notice.

My head felt funny and I was suddenly wishing I were in Jaspers room watching him take off that towel.

"Bella I am so sorry for my brothers behavior. It really has gone on way to long." Edward said softly. I looked up this time to see him towering over me. "Can you ever forgive me?"

What a fucking pussy. Seriously, does he _ever _just talk normally? No. The answer is no which always seems to be the word of the day with him.

I rolled my eyes and stood up facing him. "Edward, stop it! Just stop and listen to yourself! Why are you apologizing for something you couldn't and you can't handle? Yes, Jasper is a complete asshole to me, but that is his problem not mine! I deal with it and so should you!" I all but yelled at him. He stared at me with a shocked face and took a step back from me.

"Did you just cuss?" He asked and I swear I thought he was going to raise a hand to his chest in mock horror.

What a fucking drama queen. I swear sometimes I think he is gay. I shuddered.

"Yes I did! I cuss all the time actually! I just don't cuss in front of you because God forbid I might actually break one of your stupid rules or ruin your impression of me! I don't want to ruin your perfect version of me the world might actually fucking end!" I screamed and actually stomped my foot like a three year old.

I rushed past him and out of his room and down the hall and down the stairs to the front door.

I yanked the front door open and slammed it shut. I turned around to see Jasper standing a few feet away from me.

I gave a surprised yelp and backed into the front door hitting it pretty good.

"Shit!" I whispered and looked up into Jaspers cold eyes. He didn't move or say anything. I started to run off the porch when he actually spoke,

"Where are you going?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to see him actually curious. I gulped and knew my damn emotions were betraying me again because I could feel the heat in my cheeks rising again. I also felt another heat pooling down south.

He was wearing worn out jeans, a dark gray t-shirt and cowboy boots.

_Fuck me_.

I furrowed my brow and tried to focus. Remember Bella, Jasper can feel what you are feeling. Control yourself! Control your hormones woman!

"Um, me and Edward got into a fight. I'm leaving." I said trying to stay focused on the words I was speaking and not Jaspers full lips.

"You don't have you truck." Jasper pointed out. I mentally slapped myself. Shit! Now I'm stuck here!

"Yeah, well I'll call my Dad. I just want to get away from here." I muttered and pulled my coat closer around my body.

He eyed me for a second and then shook his head. "Because of what happened upstairs?"

Okay, either he was a complete idiot or was he just being an asshole like always. I was beyond confused.

"Yes, Jasper because of what happened upstairs. And just Edward in general." I took a minute to steady myself for my next sentence because I was truly in disbelief. And I was feeling brave for some reason.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked, throwing my hands up into the air. I hurriedly walked back onto the porch to stop in front of Jasper.

That was the brave part.

"Alright I want to know why you hate me so damn much! Right now Jasper Hale! Tell me the truth or I will… I will…." I let my sentence drift off because I didn't know what I would do. What could I do? He was a vampire for fucks sake! I could end up getting killed or seriously injured.

Most likely killed.

"Or you will what?" He said in a low voice, his eyes growing darker by the second.

I gulped and inched back slowly. "I don't know! Just answer me!" I said in a shaking voice, but tried to even my tone, but to no avail. I was literally shaking from head to toe.

"Why don't you guess?" He asked, and a slow smirk emerged on his face.

"Wh-what? Guess?" I fumbled like an idiot, but nodded my head slowly. "Uh, okay. My guess is Alice, or that you just really hate me for some unknown reason. Or maybe you are just an asshole because you just are one. No reason. It is just the way you think, act, and do unto others."

I stared at him waiting for him to rip my throat out at the mere mention of Alice's name. I waited for him to tear me apart limb by limb.

But nothing happened.

I opened my eyes to see him just staring at me in deep thought. I didn't even realize I closed my eyes.

Great now _I _look like the fucking pussy.

"Part of it is because of Alice. But the other part is…." Jasper started but was cut off when Carlisle and Esme pulled up in the driveway.

I could only gape at him. What was he going to say? I jerked my head towards the Mercedes Benz that contained his vampire parents and then back at him. He looked at me with sad eyes, but he quickly covered that emotion with anger.

He growled and jumped off the porch and ran into the woods.

No!

I realized now I was shaking from anger and not fear. I was so fucking close and then it got ripped away from me! He was actually being somewhat civil and fixing to tell me why he treated me so badly when the parents showed up! I thought they were supposed to be gone!

Fuck. My. Life.

"Hello Bella. Leaving already?" Carlisle greeted holding Esme's hand as they stopped next to me.

I tried to get a grip on myself as I turned to look at the happy couple. I loved them I truly did, but right now I wanted to rip _their _heads off.

"Hello Carlisle, Esme. Yes, I was just leaving, but I forgot that I didn't drive here. Could I have a lift?" I asked feeling awful for asking them to give me a ride home.

Carlisle and Esme shared a confused look and then settled their eyes on me again. "Did something happen with Edward?" Esme asked letting go of Carlisle's hand to step up and take mine instead.

She really was a wonderful, caring woman. I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, just a fight. I'm sure it will blow over. But in the mean time I have to get home to cook Charlie dinner." I lied and looked at my feet.

"Of course Bella we will give you a ride. Come one." Carlisle said smiling at me. One thing I liked about Carlisle was that he never asked to many questions. Esme nodded and pulled me into a side hug and walked with me to the car.

The ride home all I could think about was what Mr. and Mrs. Cullen would think about me having wet dreams about their other son for which whom I was not dating.

* * *

That night as I lay in bed my mind kept reeling about what Jasper was going to tell me. He was finally going to tell me what was up his ass and then it got taken away so suddenly that I was about to pull all my hair out from guessing.

I thought about what all the confession could have been.

"Bella I'm madly in love with you and I hate you because I want you so badly, but my idiot, controlling, possibly gay brother has loves you instead."

"Bella I want to leave the Cullens and start my own clan of asshole vampires who have something taken away from them and then someone leaving them. We are going to call ourselves The Lonely Asshole Vampire Clan."

"Bella I just want to fuck you so badly it makes me hate you because I know I will never get to have you."

I laughed at the second one and covered my mouth quickly as I heard Charlie walking into his room.

I sighed and rolled over to look out my window and up at the full moon.

I hoped Edward wouldn't show up tonight. I really didn't want to hear his whiny bullshit. I knew I would have to face him sooner rather than later, but right now I didn't want to see him, or think about him.

Instead my mind wondered over to Jasper again.

He was so amazingly handsome, rugged, and just plain fucking hot. I mean the type of guy you just want to ravish and ravish over and over again. Run your fingers through his dirty blond hair and grip it tight when he gives you the right amount of pleasure at the right time.

The most beautiful lips you could ever imagine that were so full and pouty that all you wanted to do was kiss, lick, and suck them until the fucking cows came home.

I giggled at myself at the country pun. I pictured Jasper back in his human days rounding up the cattle and what not on his horse and him in his cowboy boots and hat.

I shuddered at the thought and bit my lip from moaning out loud. I could feel my desire rushing through my whole body.

He was unbelievably sexy and I wanted him so badly I hurt.

"Bella." The husky, quiet voice made me shoot straight up in bed and before the scream escaped my mouth a big, cold hand clamped over my mouth.

"Do you really want Charlie coming in here Bella? I think not."

I looked into Jaspers eyes and I knew what he was here for. His eyes were filled with lust, want, and something else I couldn't put my finger on.

But I wanted to put my fingers on something. A whole lot of something.

**A/N: Yes, I know, I am evil for leaving it like this, but I need my sleep and I need plenty of time to write what is coming next ;)! Pleasant dreams!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Sorry guys it has taken me so long to update I have just been really busy with work and school, but I hope this chapter makes up for it! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, you guys are AWESOME!**

I gulped and shuddered at the smirk Jasper gave me. "I didn't mean to scare you."

I nodded slowly.

"I will remove my hand if you promise not to scream." He said and I nodded again.

He removed his hand and I took a deep breath. "What the _fuck _Jasper?" I whispered harshly at him gathering my covers around me tightly.

Jasper chuckled while shaking his head. "I said I was sorry. I just wanted to finish telling you what I was going to tell you earlier before we were interrupted." His voice was so low and husky I shuddered again.

Holy vampire fuck did I want him.

I took in his attire. He was wearing the same faded blue jeans but had changed into a gray sweater that hugged him in all the right places. I tried not to giggle at the fact that he was wearing warm clothing because he couldn't even feel the temperature, but that was the whole human role playing vampires had to do.

The main point was he looked fucking hot as always. His curly blond hair was just begging to have my hands run through it and his pouty lips begging to be kissed while his amber eyes were begging me to do these things to him.

I gasped when his cold hand grazed my cheek.

"Sweet, sweet Bella. You really have no idea do you?" Jasper whispered, his eyes examining my face.

He just called me sweet. I was sure I was dreaming now.

"Bella, I have strong feelings for you, feelings that I haven't felt since Alice. I am truly sorry for acting like such an asshole towards you, but could you blame me?" His eyes were sad for a moment to be replaced by anger, hate and then confusion.

I was so shocked I could only stare at him. I lifted an eyebrow as if to tell him to continue.

"I know it must come as a shock to you. But Edward has always been in the way. The way he treats you makes me angry beyond words. I took it out on you and for that I will always feel horrible. I want, and wanted to save you for so long. I hated you because I knew I couldn't have you, but the day I started feeling you so angry towards Edward I got a glimmer of hope."

"Jasper…" I started, but he held up a hand to silence me.

I shut my mouth.

"Please, let me finish." I nodded. "I felt how much he pissed you off, made you feel like a child, and how sexually frustrated he made you." He smirked at me and I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"I knew that your emotions, your feelings for him were changing. For the better if you ask me." He growled and closed his eyes briefly. He looked at me. "Bella?"

I blinked. "I am sorry. I am just a little shocked, overwhelmed I guess you could say, about all of this." I took another deep breath. This was a lot to take in. Jasper Hale had strong feelings for me. Possibly even the big "L"! That was freaking crazy to think about!

But what about Edward? Sure he was a pussy and I couldn't stand him anymore, but he was my first love. I didn't love him like I did in the beginning. Now it was more of a best friend love. Not "I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you" love.

Not anymore.

I worried my bottom lip with my teeth as I thought about what I was going to have to do about Edward when Jaspers low growl brought me out of my thoughts in a quick second and my eyes snapped up to meet his.

"Do you know how sexy you are when you do that?" He said licking his lips, his eyes growing dark amber with lust.

"I…uh… no." I answered like an idiot and actually tingled at the sound of his throaty chuckle.

"I guess I should try to calm myself." He said before closing his eyes for a couple of seconds. When he opened them the normal golden color had returned.

I was a little disappointed.

"I know you are worried about Edward. I am too." Jasper said, and if vampires could breathe Jasper would have let out a long, torturous breath.

"Bella I just wanted you to finally know how I felt about you." He was so sincere my heart clenched.

"I thought I could tell you now since you and Edward had the fight. That was kind of what I was going for." He shrugged sheepishly and I scoffed.

"I knew it!" I said with a smug smile. I did have a feeling he was. That explains the wink. "I have one question I have to ask."

"Of course. Anything." Jasper said taking my hand in his.

My heart fluttered like girly girls talk about when the guy they like touches them. Fuck me I am turning into a pansy like Edward!

Focus Bella!

And I did. "Do you love me?" I whispered.

Jasper grew serious and his eyes held mine in place. He took my other hand and held both of them against his chest.

"Yes, Bella. I love you." He said honestly. I felt my heart leap and I felt something I hadn't felt in a very long time. The same feeling I got when Edward told me he loved me.

When I _thought _I loved him.

"Wow. You really mean it too." I swallowed as I felt his love _and _lust protruding from him to me.

"Of course I mean it. I don't say things I don't mean Bella. I never have. I am a very honest person."

"Oh, I noticed." I smiled playfully. He smiled back and it was the first time I had seen Jasper Hale Whitlock really smile in a very long time. It was so nice to finally see it again after so long.

I took a deep breath before I said my next words. "I love you too."

I meant it more with Jasper than I did with Edward. There was no going back now and I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared, because I was scared shitless.

"We will feel all the anxiety and panic later Bella. But now we have something else to feel." Jasper said softly. With those words Jaspers lips were on my mine in a flash. I gasped at the sudden contact, but the gasp turned into moan as I finally got what I had been wanting.

His lips were so soft and cold like Edwards, but Jaspers were different. They were a pleasant cold that I could get use to forever.

Our lips ran against each other in a slow, steady pace as if we were learning each other, which we were. When I felt his tongue sweep across my bottom lip I opened willingly and let out another moan when I felt his tongue touch mine.

His hand reach up to grab some of my curls, and his grip in my hair tightened and then released as he let his right hand wander down my shoulder and down to the small of my back. He pushed me closer to him so I could sit on his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist and wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

"Bella, so warm and so soft." Jasper whispered against my lips. He picked me up and laid me down against my pillows and positioned himself over me and picked up where we left off.

His hands were like a cold fire scorching across my skin as he ran them up under my shirt and caressed my stomach and hips. He hissed when I bit his earlobe and then licked it working my way down his neck.

"Fuck Bella." He growled, pushing himself against my already throbbing center. I could feel how hard he was through his jeans and I whimpered. "That's right, all for you Bella. Always for you."

Fuck I wanted him so bad!

He kissed me once again before lifting his head up to stare into my eyes. His eyes were the dark amber color again and I smirked up at him.

Jasper leaned back down to capture my lips in a searing kiss. His lips moved along my jawbone and up to my ear. It was here where he whispered seductively into my ear.

"Is Charlie a hard sleeper?"

I was a little taken aback at his words and then my eyes grew wide as I realized Charlie was in the next room fast asleep while I was getting all hot and heavy with another vampire that wasn't my boyfriend.

But Charlie _was_ a heavy sleeper.

"Yes, he is." I whispered feeling the sweet nerves of what was to come spreading throughout my body.

Jasper smirked. "Good, because tonight Bella, only what you want to happen is going to happen." I nodded at his words. "And tonight I hope you want what I have been wanting to give you for a very long time."

I could feel my body shaking slightly with anticipation and I nodded my head. "Yes. I want you."

He kissed me long and slow before finally saying the words I had been waiting to hear. "Good, because Bella? I. Want. To. Fuck. You." He smiled evilly. "Hard."

I felt my heart beat out of my chest and my body beginning to sweat rapidly as well as my mind screaming at me to fuck him already and enjoy the hell out of it!

Jasper Hale just told me he wanted to fuck me.

Hard.

Now was not the time to be shy and hold feelings back.

I wanted this.

He obviously wanted this.

It was going to happen.

"And I want it hard Jasper. Really, really hard." I purred and pressed my lips and hips against his. He groaned low in his throat and pushed me back against the bed. His body covered mine and I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt his hardness pressed against my thigh and I moaned.

"Is this what you want?" Jasper whispered and grinded his hips into mine.

"Fuck yes!" I gasped and pushed myself up against him again.

"That's what I thought." Jasper growled. I gasped in surprise when I felt and heard my shirt rip from my body.

Damn, someone was very anxious.

"Jasper!" I shrieked, but he quickly covered my mouth with his. I moaned as I felt his tongue slip past my lips once again.

"Don't forget your daddy is next door. Heavy sleeper or not we don't want to risk anything now do we?" Jasper said, and I nodded quickly.

I felt his cold hands reach between our bodies and he pulled down my bottoms.

"Fuck me you smell so fucking good." Jasper grunted as I took a deep breath when he grazed my heated sex.

"Shit!" I moaned and bit my lip to keep quiet. I heard Jasper chuckle and then I felt his finger enter me quickly.

I arched my back and squeezed my eyes shut, but hissed at the sudden intrusion. Sure I had played with myself, given myself pleasure, but it was different to feel it coming from someone else.

He leaned down to kiss my neck and then my lips, his tongue grazing my bottom lip before pulling back. He was staring down at me as he pumped his finger in and out of my wet opening in a slow place.

"Look at me Bella." He ordered in a low, hoarse voice.

I opened my eyes and met his dark ones. I grew wetter at the sight.

"Fuck Jasper." I whimpered and bucked my hips against his finger. He smiled at my words and inserted another finger.

At this point it didn't feel awkward anymore and I moaned at the feeling.

"You like that don't you Bella? My fingers pumping in and out of you?" Jasper asked in a demanding tone making me shiver. "Answer me!" He hissed and pumped faster.

"Yes!" I cried out, but his mouth covered mine. His lips and tongue felt so good and I could feel myself getting closer to my climax.

"That's right beautiful, come for me." Jasper whispered and quickened his pace. He moved his mouth down to my left breast and sucked my nipple into his mouth making me moan and grasp his shoulders. I let my nails dig in as I knew it wouldn't hurt or phase him.

He growled and sucked my nipple harder and I jumped when he bit down slightly. That put me over the edge and I came undone. I moaned out his name as my release hit me wave after wave.

"So fucking beautiful." He growled against my breast as he continued to pump in and out of me, but his rhythm slowing, bringing me down from my high.

"Oh my God." I breathed and felt myself go completely limp.

"No God. Only me." Jasper smirked. I giggled and sighed contently. "Not tiring out on me yet are you?"

My eyes snapped to his and I quickly shook my head. "That is what I thought. That was only the beginning."

I shivered but smirked up at him. "Give me all you got cowboy."

He smiled and chuckled at my words and then sat up on his knees. "Oh, believe me, I will." And with that he unzipped his jeans, took off his boots and socks, and shirt in vampire speed, leaving him in black boxer briefs. The sight took my breath away.

He was gorgeous.

Nice slim body and perfectly muscled and smooth. His scars from newborn bites shown in the moonlight, but they were beautiful to me. I ran my fingers down his neck, chest, stomach, and to his harden member.

He hissed and bucked against my touch. "I want you so bad Bella Swan."

"And I want you so bad Jasper Hale. Take me. Please." I begged willingly, wanting all of him right then.

"Gladly." His briefs were gone, and he was on top of me again as quick as a blink of an eye.

Now I could fell his smooth, hard member against my thigh and moaned long and low. "Fuck Jasper! Please, I need you now!" I moaned impatiently as I rubbed against him.

"Patience darlin'. You know this is going to hurt. But I will send you calming and lustful waves so you won't feel the pain so much. It is the best way."

I nodded and closed my eyes, ready for him to take my innocence away.

"Look at me Bella." His voice was demanding yet soft. I opened my eyes as I grasped his shoulders again and waited.

I felt him position himself at my center. I felt the waves of calmness hit me and then the lust overwhelmed me within milliseconds. That is when I felt him enter me quickly and I barely felt the sting.

"Fuck you are so wet and tight Bella. So fucking good." Jasper growled and slowly pulled out of me and then back in. We both moaned as he kissed me hard and I gripped those strong shoulders and pulled him flush against me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside of me. All new feelings awakened inside of me and I felt like I was on fire with lust and passion. My body tingled and my moans were coming nonstop. I tried to be quiet but it was so hard to. I was feeling so much and it was amazing.

"Harder Jasper! Harder!" I groaned out and his pace quickened.

"Fuck Bella so close! You are just so fucking hot and tight!" Jasper moaned against my neck. I felt his tongue flick out to taste my salty skin and I sighed.

A new feeling began to twirl and twist in my stomach and I knew I was about to experience the most amazing orgasm. It was a new orgasm and I couldn't wait to feel it.

Jasper reached down between our moving bodies and I felt his thumb press against my swollen bud and I cried out.

"Yes Jasper! Yes don't stop!" He silenced me with his mouth as his fingers worked me with along with his hard member inside me. I felt my body tense up and release and all I saw was white light explode behind my eyes as the most amazing orgasm I had ever experienced took over me.

"Jasper!" I cried out grasping him to my body like I might float up off the bed and into the beyond.

"Fuck yes Bella! Oh shit! I'm coming!" Jasper growled and he released hard and fast inside of me.

We kissed as we rode our orgasms to the fullest and our heavy breathing and moans were the only noises in the room.

When it was all over Jasper rolled off me and onto his back, pulling me with him. I snuggled up against his side and draped my harm across his sweaty chest.

"That was fucking amazing." I said and giggled at my words. Jasper chuckled and hugged me closer to him.

"Well I fucking agree." He said kissed my forehead.

We heard a loud snore across the hall and we laughed.

"At least you were right. Charlie is a heavy sleeper."

**A/N: Well I hope that satisfied everyone, because I know I am! Also, thank you for being patient! I know it has been awhile I just have been SO freaking busy it is nuts! Please review and I PROMISE I will try to have the next chapter up soon! Thank you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Okay, as promised I have updated fairly quickly so give me love!**

**I always forget to do this:**

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything! I just like to be naughty with her characters!**

I felt uncomfortable, much more uncomfortable than I usually was in my warm bed.

With this feeling my eyes opened slowly and I groaned. I mainly groaned from the dull ache between my legs.

I rolled over to find my bed empty and that it was still dark outside. I was trying to get the mind haze I was feeling out of my head when it hit me.

I remembered what happened.

I had sex with Jasper.

Hot, passionate, mind-blowing sex with Jasper who also told me he loved me.

Whoa.

"Jasper?" I whispered into the darkness.

"Yes?" His voice was so warm and deep it made me shiver.

"What are you doing? What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes like a child.

I felt the breeze of his vampire speed and then he was next to me. "It's three in the morning." He said while brushing back my hair from my face in a sweet gesture.

"Oh. Uh, you never answered my last question." I said sheepishly.

Jasper chuckled. "You know I don't sleep. I was watching you sleep actually."

Well fuck me sideways! Which maybe in a daring sexcapade with Jasper that might just happen, but right now that brought Edward to mind.

Edward watches me sleep all the damn time! Now Jasper was doing it! Did he know Edwards little ritual?

"Fuck Jasper!" I hissed and fell back against my pillows and sighed heavily.

"What?" Jasper asked, his mood now changing from content and actually somewhat sweet and caring to getting a little annoyed and pissy.

"Edward that is what! What the hell are we going to do?" I felt my heart rate pick up with anxiety and I know I was starting to sweat. "When he reads your mind we are both dead!"

Backtrack Bella.

"Well me since you already technically are! But he will tear you apart into little pieces Jasper!" I was beginning to get panicked now.

Jasper gripped my arms gently and pulled me up against his chest. "First of all Bella I am _much _more stronger than Edward, and secondly we are just going to have to tell him the truth. We are adults."

I felt like a little kid fixing to get a spanking for coloring on the walls.

"You are right Jasper, but I am scared! I mean when he finds out he is going to flip his lid!" I bit my lip so hard I thought I was going to draw blood.

Jasper took my face into his hands and let his thumbs rub back and forth on my cheeks. "Everything will be fine Bella. I promise."

I immediately believed him. I gave him a small smile and kissed his lips. He returned the kiss and gently started rubbing my back.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered against my lips. His hands now gently gripped my hips as my arms encircle his neck pulling him closer to me.

"I cannot wait to ravish your body again my lovely Bella, but until then…."

I reluctantly pulled back when I felt a huge yawn coming on and felt an overwhelming feeling of sleepiness.

"No fair." I whispered, and let Jasper lay me back down into the warmth of my bed.

* * *

"You need sleep Bella. I won't leave you until the sun rises. Then I must return home and also so your father won't catch us." He kissed my forehead as I nodded and let sleep overtake me.

I awoke around ten that morning and after mentally slapping myself I quickly got up and dressed and went downstairs.

It was Saturday, which I was glad for and when I walked into the kitchen I smiled at the usually Saturday sight before me: Charlie cleaning his fishing poles and getting set up for another fishing trip.

"Hey Dad. Fixing to head out?" I asked as I grabbed a bowl, spoon and my favorite cereal, Golden Grahams.

Charlie looked up from his tackle box and smiled. "Yep. What do you have planned today?"

I sat down across from him and took a bite before responding. "Nothing. Probably some homework and cleaning the house." I mumbled through my food.

Charlie scowled but chuckled. "Bells, seriously, you are not a six year old kid anymore."

My guts turned.

SHIT!

For awhile I forgot about Edward and then that statement made me remember how scared I was of telling him what happened between me and Jasper last night.

Great now I was blushing!

"You okay Bells? You look a little flush?" Charlie reached across the table to feel my forehead.

"Uh, yeah Dad I am fine. Cereal must be bad." I lied and got up from the table to throw away my breakfast.

"But you just bought it last week." Charlie stated and then furrowed his brow. "You sure you are okay?"

"Yeah Dad, I am fine." I turned around to face him and tried to give him a smile. I really couldn't.

"Alright." He sighed and then looked up at me puzzled. "How come you aren't going to the Cullens today?"

"What?"

"You didn't say anything about going to see Edward today. That is just not like you." He gave me a little grin and I grimaced.

"Uh, yeah, I will probably end up going there too."

Charlie eyed me again and opened his mouth to speak but thought otherwise and sighed, getting up from the table.

"Well I am off! Me and Larry from the station are going fishing so I will be back around five." He walked over to gingerly kiss my head. He gathered up his things and walked out of the door.

"Have fun!" I called and then sat heavily down onto the kitchen chair.

"Fuck my life."

* * *

The phone was ringing and I was cringing.

"Not now please!" I begged quietly. When it wouldn't stop ringing I rush downstairs to get it.

"Hello?" I answered angrily.

"_Bella?"_

I gulped. "Hey Jasper."

"_I can practically feel you pulsating over the phone. Calm down!"_

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Well can you blame me?" I snapped back.

"_No. Listen, you need to come over here in thirty minutes. We need to tell Edward if not everyone about how we feel for each other. Edward is getting a little suspicious."_

I groaned and hit my head against the wall. "What has he said?"

"_I tried to block him out, but it didn't work. He asked me why I was thinking about you naked. We broke the bookcase and piano downstairs."_

I gasped and literally clamped my hand over my mouth. "Holy shit Jasper! You two already had a fight?"

"_Yes. Did you really expect less of your boyfriend catching me thinking dirty thoughts about you?"_

I couldn't help the heat that rushed through me at his words. I shook my head and focused on the conversation at hand. "Well no, but jeez! Okay, I am coming over."

"_Good. Hurry."_

And the line went dead.

I stood there with the phone still against my ear and my eyes focused on nothing but the wall.

I was a dead woman.

Thirty minutes later and I was pulling up to the front of the Cullen house.

My hands were clammy and sweaty and my insides were a like knots doubled over fifty times.

I felt sick, light headed and afraid for my life.

I heard the door open and looked up to see Jasper walking out onto the porch and then he was standing right in front of me.

I stumbled back a bit but he easily caught me and steadied me. "You need a trash can or a toilet?" He asked me while his expression looked pained like mine.

"Very funny asshole! Let's get this over with!" I hissed and marched right past him and into the house.

The scene before me made me stop dead in my tracks.

The whole family was waiting for me. They looked poised for a picture.

Carlisle and Esme sat on the couch with Edward while Rose and Emmet stood behind them.

I am in deep shit.

I felt Jasper behind me and I quickly looked back at him. He gave me an assuring nod and came to stand next to me. He took my hand gently and lead me to stand in front of his family.

My family.

Edward bristled at his actions and everyone else seemed confused.

"Jasper, please tell us what is going on." Carlisle was the first to speak and I actually squeaked at his words. He gave me a funny look but turned his attention back to Jasper.

"Me and Bella have something to tell everyone. But mainly for Edward."

I noticed the way he said Edwards name with such disdain and disgust. I also noticed the way Edward's lips curled back in a growl. He suddenly shot up from his seat on the couch and was now standing directly in front of us.

"That is right Jasper! Do tell us what you have been hiding all day! Tell us what you did to my Bella! I know you did something unforgivable to her!" Edwards roaring voice scared me shitless. I had never heard him yell so loud and get to mad in the time that I have known him.

"That is enough Edward!" Esme said firmly as she quickly came to his side. Carlisle was right behind her.

"Please son try and relax."

"I don't blame him for being so upset and angry." Rosalie's voice was colder than ever and she too was by Edward's side in a flash. She glared at me with such intensity that I actually started to back up when Jasper held me in place.

"Babe calm down! We don't even know what the hell is going on yet!" Emmett said now by his mates side holding her arm like he knew the first chance she got she would hit me or worse, kill me.

"I already do know what is going on!" Edward spat as Carlisle now grabbed his shoulder.

"No you do not." Jasper growled.

"Enough!" I screamed and stepped in front of Jasper. "You want the truth Edward? Well here it is! Jasper and I love each other and we made love last night! I don't love you anymore Edward Cullen and I never will again! So fucking deal with it!"

And the next thing I know all hell breaks lose.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy but this is how I planned it! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next thing I know all hell breaks loose.

Rosalie flies across the room, her red nails sharp and aimed straight for my frail, pale neck.

Jasper immediately places himself in front me and knocks Rosalie back hard. She soars across the living room and into the couch toppling it over and making a fresh crater like dent into the living room floor where Rosalie is now lying and but quickly recovers and snaps up.

I chance a glance at Emmett to see if he is going to tame his tiger and I sigh in quick relief as he quickly grabs Rosalie and holds her back.

Edward is once again being held back by Carlisle and now Esme is helping him.

Edward's teeth are fully bare and the loudest growls I have ever heard are erupting out of his gaping mouth.

Jasper holds me protectively in place behind himself. "ENOUGH!" He screams. For a split second all movement ceases but then quickly picks back up again.

"I WILL RIP YOU APART LIMB BY LIMB!" Edward roars and Carlisle and Esme frantically try to hold him back.

"KILL THEM BOTH!" Rosalie screeches her red nails digging into Emmett's hard flesh. He doesn't even wince.

"Please stop! We didn't plan for this to happen it just did!" I plea and look at Edward in desperation. "You _knew _this was going to happen eventually Edward!"

Edward looks dumbfounded but still pissed off as hell. I can hear the fine crunching of his limbs breaking from how hard he is struggling against his parents.

"LIKE HELL I DID ISABELLA!"

I blanch and then shake my head. "Because you are so _fucking blind_!" I scream. I figured it was my time to do it again.

Jasper glances back at me and smirks quickly. I almost want to smack him.

Almost.

Edward stops struggling for a moment to really look into my eyes.

I am breathing deeply and heavily. My eyes are hopefully showing him everything that I want him to see. Hurt, desperation, pain, passion, and some kind of love.

"KILL HER EDWARD! OR BETTER YET LET ME KILL THE LITTLE BITCH!" Rosalie screams thrashing around in Emmett's vice like grip.

"Shut up Rose!" Emmett growls into her ear but she only struggles harder against him. His eyes roll back into his head and I feel the shock roll over me.

The sick bastard is turned on by her feistiness!

I should have known all along but come one that is just sick and twisted!

"Bella this is such a shock to us all." Carlisle starts and then looks at Rose. "Some more than others." His eyes come back to rest on his seething son. "As you can imagine."

I nodded and step out of Jaspers hold and stand in front of him. "I know Carlisle. And I am sorry, but you have to understand that I do not love Edward anymore. He was my first boyfriend, first real relationship, but the most frustrating, confusing, and annoying relationship that I hope I will never be in again.

Edward's eyes grow cold but hold confusion. "What?"

"Quite frankly Edward Cullen who the hell doesn't want to have sex with their girlfriend? I mean really?" I throw my hands up in defeat and feel myself getting worked up again. The anger and hurt swells up inside of me and I clench my fists at my sides.

Edwards face goes blank and if he had any color it would have drained at that moment. Carlisle and Esme both let out a loud guffaw and Emmett starts laughing as Rosalie hisses.

Jasper chuckles softly behind me and I clench my eyes shut. "Why is that so fucking hard to understand?" I growl threw clenched teeth.

"I respect you to much to have had sex with you right away Bella! Why can't you understand that?" Edward yells.

"Right away? Right away? Are you _fucking _kidding me Edward? We have been together for how long now? A long time if you ask me, and plenty of time to take the relationship further if you ask me! Especially if you love that person!" I yell in defeat and I really want to hit him until I can at least cause some sort of pain.

The way he is looking at me now it seems that pain has just been caused.

"I didn't know I caused you so much anger and pain Bella." Edward's voice is soft now and ashamed.

I calm down a little and nod. "Well you have. And Jasper helped with that pain. He really loves me Edward. I know you love me too, but Jasper loves me the way I want to be loved and need to be loved."

Edward looks at his brother and curls his lip.

"I did not want to hurt you or cause you pain. But I had enough of this childish play. I am a woman Edward and I am sorry that you didn't figure that out in time."

Carlisle and Esme release Edward from their grip and Edward just stays perfectly still staring at me deeply.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Rosalie says loudly and Emmett rolls his eyes.

"Emmett please escort Rosalie outside!" Esme demands in a stern voice looking at her bear of a son.

"WHAT?" Rosalie howls, but Emmett nods and pushes his wife out onto into the back yard.

"Thank you." I whisper and she nods sharply.

"I do not approve of how you and Jaspers relationship started Bella, you must know that." Esme says in a harsh tone and I don't blame her. I didn't want my other family to hate me or think I was a slut.

"I understand." I say quietly.

"I have to agree Bella. But if what you say is true and now you have moved on to Jasper then we cannot stop you." Carlisle says and looks back and forth between Jasper and I.

"I cannot believe this is happening. I truly cannot." Edward says and shakes his head. "But I cannot stop you from loving Bella." He looks back into my eyes. "I am sorry I have caused you all of this emotional madness. But I will always love you. I hope you know that."

"Of course I know that Edward. I will always love you too. But as a friend." I give him a small smile and I am shocked to see that he returns it.

"But as for you." Edward's voice turns cold once again as he looks at Jasper. Jasper returns his glare but he doesn't falter. He is always the one to hold his place. "I will never forgive you. But you are my brother and I cannot turn my back on you fully. But we will no longer communicate."

Jasper gives a sharp nod. "Agreed."

My eyes grow wide and my mouth opens to say something but nothing comes out.

"Don't Bella. It is the right thing to do." Jasper says and puts his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. "I will find my own place to live. I love you all because you are my family and I respect your feelings and space."

Carlisle and Esme nodded curtly at his statement. Edward also agrees.

"I didn't want you all to turn against each other!" I cry and start feeling like shit. "Please don't do this to each other because of me! Please!"

Esme rushes to pull me into her arms and I am taken aback after all that has happened in the last ten or fifteen minutes.

"We are not torn apart Bella. This is respectful. You must understand that." She whispers and leans back to look at me. "We still love you both. Nothing will ever change that."

All of a sudden we hear a loud crash and screaming coming from the woods behind the house.

"But I can't say that for Rosalie as you might have already guessed." Esme said and smirked.

I didn't care. I always hated Rosalie. But Emmett I had loved like a big brother. I hope he could forgive Jasper and I also.

"Emmett…." I started but Carlisle broke in.

"He will forgive you, trust me. It is Emmett. You are his little sister. He loves you no matter what." He smiles softly at me and I heave a big sigh of relief and nod.

"We must be leaving now. I will be back to retrieve my things." Jasper announces to his family.

They all nod in silence.

"Will I ever see you all again?" I ask and I hear my voice quiver.

I will _NOT _cry!

"Of course Bella!" Carlisle and Esme burst out hugging me again.

"I really can't stay away from you." Edward admits sheepishly. Jasper rolls his eyes.  
I smile. "Good. Well, uh, see you all later then." I wave goodbye as Jasper leads me out of the house and into the brisk air.

"Oh my gosh Jasper I never meant for it to get like that!" I release my sudden rush of emotion and let the sobbing overtake me.

Jasper looks awkward at first but then envelops me into a hug. It actually is filled with love and protection.

"Bella it is alright. Calm down." Jaspers voice is soft and smooth and comforting. Eventually my sobs cease to exist and I am just resting comfortingly against Jaspers stone hard chest.

"I really am sorry though." I whisper. Jasper gently tilts my chin up to look into his eyes.

"I know Bella. I know." He kisses me softly and tenderly and I almost cock an eyebrow but just decide to go with it.

"Good. I just wanted to get that clarified."

"It is clarified."

"Can we go make passionate, crazy, monkey sex now?" I say in all seriousness and almost lose it at the look on Jaspers face.

"Oh God how I love you." He growls and picks me up and runs us into the woods in the other direction from a crazy, blood thirsty Rosalie.

* * *

**Six months later**

"Are you listening to me?"

"Uh, yes?"

"You weren't were you? "

"I was busy staring at your delicious breasts practically popping out of your top to listen to you to be honest." He shrugs and keeps his voice and face serious.

"Jasper Whitlock!" I screech playfully and laugh when he flips me over onto my back with ease. He has his own cute smile on, the one that always melts my insides.

"That's my name and don't wear it out." He waggles his eyebrows. "By any means."

I snort with laughter. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in for a kiss.

"Oh I won't. No worries there." I wink at him wait for his next move.

If he could breath he would have sighed lazily just then. But he can't so, yeah, just dead silence.

No pun intended.

This seemed to be our usual routine now. Ever since Jasper moved out and found a nice little cozy house on the other side of town I was over here every day. It close to the woods so he could feed without being watched and could just be himself. He even let me help decorate. He was a very classic and cultured man so the house was nice enough without my womanly touch, but he had insisted since I was a part of his home too.

Charlie wasn't very happy that I was over here all the time, but he told me it was a step up from Edward and I can't say that I don't agree with him.

I lied on most weekends and told him that I was staying over at Jessica's or Angela's and he would believe me of course, but I could still see the parental questioning in his eyes.

Jasper was my world now and I was Japer's world. School was still school and boring and I couldn't wait for it to be over, but knowing that I got to see Jasper every day was a huge bonus. Plus I got to be physical with him afterwards.

Edward and I would talk every now and then and Jasper would still talk to his family and see them every other weekend. Going to school with his brothers and sister wasn't easy but it wasn't complicated either.

Rosalie hated me even more now and stayed as far away as me as possible unless we absolutely had to be close to each other and she would spit out the most harsh words to me and talk about me as if I wasn't standing right there.

Sometimes I wish I had vampire strength to rip her fucking head off.

She says the same thing everyday about me, but she is already a vampire.

Life is just better now and easier now that I am with Jasper. He seems a lot happier and vice versa.

"What time is it?" Jasper asked suddenly, staring at me intently.

I furrowed my brows at his question. Why couldn't he just turn his head and look for himself?

I turned my head to the side and looked at the red numbers. "Seven o'clock on the dot. Why?" I turned my face back to his.

"Just wondering how much longer I have with you until I have to return you." He said and kissed my forehead.

I smiled softly and let my fingers play with the hem of his shirt. "Two more hours of play time is how much longer you have with me."

He smiled mischievously and suddenly ground his hips into mine. I moaned loudly and instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. "Definitely plenty of time to play."

"Oh yes please!" I sigh into the heavens as his lips descend upon my neck. He gently nips and licks my hot flesh. His cold tongue moves further and further down until he stops at my stomach.

"What do you want Isabella? Tell me." Jasper's voice is demanding and husky making me even wetter than I already am.  
"I want you to fuck me." My breath hitches and I grip his shoulders as his cold fingers dip down into my shorts.

"You are so wet for me Bella. So wet. Only for me." He growls and frantically captures my lips again. His tongue is forceful and invading and I love it. His other hand grips my hip to hold me in place as the fingers of his other dips in my hot center.

"Fuck!" Jasper hisses and rests his head against mine.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I moan and push my hips into his fingers. "Please Jasper! I need you so bad!" I beg and lick my lips. He likes it when I beg.

"Say it again. Say what you need me to do so badly?" He works his fingers in and out of me like an expert and I can feel myself soaring higher and higher.

"I need you to fuck me so bad Jasper! Please!" I practically scream and do when he rips my shirt off and flings the remains across the room. Luckily he doesn't rip my bra off, but he quickly snaps open the front and tosses it to the side.

His lips are on my breasts in record time. His tongue twirls and bites my nipples making me squirm underneath him.

He stops and I watch as he removes his clothes in vampire speed and just as quickly as I smile he is naked in front of me as I am in front of him.

"Are you ready for a ride Isabella?" He smirks and pulls me to my knees.

"Fuck yes!" I moan and greedily accept his hungry kiss as he presses me to himself. His hands are everywhere as are his lips.

"Turn around for me darlin' so I can see that perfect ass of yours." Jasper instructs and I do as I am told. I turn around and get on all fours. "That's right. Perfect and all mine." He says proudly and smacks me lightly. I moan and wriggle myself against him as I feel him press against my wet folds.

"Let me hear you say it."

"Please fuck me Major." I say seductively and scream out in please as he plunges deep inside of me.

His thrusts are powerful and full of passion as I cry out from every one. His hands have firm grips on my hips and I know I will have bruises in the morning but I don't care. No one sees them but Jasper and I and he always apologizes for them. I know he doesn't mean to it is just us being caught up in the moment.

"Fuck yes Bella. So wet, so tight!" Jasper growls and thrusts harder into me. The bed is knocking against the wall and I can hear the cracking of the paint and dry wall.

"Yes Jasper! Oh fuck yes!" I scream as I feel my walls tightening around him.

He grunts and I feel his cold seed filling me as he pumps slowly and then slumps against my back.

"So fucking good. So fucking good." He says quietly as he regains his composure and I try to catch my breath.

He pulls out and I collapse on the bed. He lies beside me and rubs my back as I turn to face him. I cuddle up next to him and welcome his arms.

"You okay?" He asks as he runs his hand over my hip.

I nod and kiss his shoulder. "Of course. You know it is worth it." I smile shyly. He chuckles softly and kisses my head.

This is what I love about Jasper. He takes care of me in every way and makes me feel loved for the first time in a long time. He doesn't even have to say it I just know he does. We are comfortable around each other and we don't have to showcase ourselves out in public like everyone else.

We are just comfortable, perfect, and easy together. We are soul mates.

Jasper hugs me closer and gently tilts my head up to meet his lips.

"I love you Bella."

I smile knowing exactly what he means. "I love you too Jasper."

**The End**

**A/N: Well I hope everyone enjoyed this little fic! Sorry for such a long delay in updating just a bunch of stuff has been happening and last week we had to put our dog of 10 years to sleep on Thursday because of kidney failure that came out of no where. We are devastated and still trying to get used to her not being around. She was part of our family and will always be missed! R.I.P Molly. We love and miss you dearly.**


End file.
